Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a light-source module, and more particularly, to a light-source module applicable to a display equipment.
Description of Related Art
The light-source module applicable to display equipments are mainly divided into a direct-type light-source module and a side-emission-type light-source module, in which the direct-type light-source module usually includes at least one optical film, a light-guiding plate (LGP), a plurality of light sources disposed under the LGP and a reflector disposed under the light sources. In the direct-type light-source module, however, a sufficient light-mixing distance between the light sources and the LGP and the optical film is required to keep the uniformity of the planar light-source provided by the light-source module, the overall thickness of the direct-type light-source module is hard to be reduced.
Currently, the direct-type light-source module is mainly composed of a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) light sources in association with 2nd lenses, in which the 2nd lenses are configured to reduce the quantity of the employed LEDs or to reduce the overall thickness of the light-source module. In addition, there is one kind of direct-type light-source modules in the current art where only LED light-sources are disposed and which is collectively referred as a fat machine. In comparison with the design scheme employing LEDs in association with 2nd lenses, the fat machine can save the brightness enhancement film (BEF) in the layout, and the LGP can be replaced by a diffuser, but more employed LEDs easily lowers down the system reliability and makes a thicker light-source module. The LEDs in association with 2nd lenses, however, has a disadvantage of higher cost.
Taiwan Patents No. 1339294 and 1390303B1, PRC Patent No. 102933894A and Taiwan Patent No. 1318710 respectively disclose four different light-source modules. Taiwan Patent No. M293182 and Taiwan Patent Applications No. 201300696A1 and 200916690 respectively disclose three light-source devices. Taiwan Patent No. 1368049 discloses a reflective material.